


Last Waltz 最后的华尔兹

by PortiaPrussia



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortiaPrussia/pseuds/PortiaPrussia
Summary: 螺旋圆舞曲，玛格达单恋萨坎子爵，可能伴有OOCThe last waltz should last forever♬︎
Relationships: Magda Ellenstein & Juven Sakan
Kudos: 5





	Last Waltz 最后的华尔兹

**Author's Note:**

> **螺旋圆舞曲，玛格达单恋萨坎子爵，可能伴有OOC**  
>  **The last waltz should last forever** ♬︎

**玛格达并不厌倦舞会，纵使她总是被家族利益驱使着，一步一步在权力的漩涡起舞。这个月已经无休无止地奔赴了十几场晚宴，比起疲惫，更多的是渴望、贪恋以及隐忍。**

**华丽的金钻，闪耀的珠光，女皇般虚妄的想象……这是一个初来乍到小姑娘所不能抵挡的。而物质的腐蚀尚且是流于表面的，再华贵的长裙也在此时黯然失色，因为一个人的目光。她爱上了一位高贵的男士，只是她不可以表白心迹，只是他的目光总是投注在另一个人身上。**

**“晚上好，雏鹰。”这是他一向略带轻佻的问好，也是给予她温柔错觉的罪魁祸首。**

**“子爵今晚不休息吗？” 酒杯辗转间，玛格达回以惯常的微笑，却不自觉地沉溺在对方看似多情却淡漠的眼眸中，这是一种慢性毒药。**

**“当然，有这么美丽的小姐在场的舞会，我又怎么会错过呢。”他从来不曾喊过她的名字，“愿意与我共舞一曲吗？”**

**她无法抗拒，也用自己的使命说服自己的心——她知道这段单恋不会有结局，不过是完成任务所必要的应酬罢了。**

**只是在他面前的时候，玛格达就丧失了游刃有余的那一部分自己，又变回了初遇之时那个懵懂而冒失的姑娘。熟练的舞步一再跳错，为了那只搭在腰间的明明很安分的手的触感而一再分心。**

**玛格达，你是一个无药可救的傻瓜。**

**“不要紧的，雏鹰。”他只是一贯的安抚着神经紧绷的她，就像从前那样游刃有余。“不用那么着急地舞蹈，一步一步慢慢来就可以。今晚的裙子很好看。”**

**“谢谢。”少女的裙摆扬起更大的弧度，像半撑的精致洋伞落在舞池中央，惹得周围的绅士淑女纷纷侧目。**

**“这是你这个月第九次来这里了吧。”男人的手腕轻轻向上抬起，引导她完成了一个旋转。“这么喜欢参加，萨坎家的聚会吗？”**

**玛格达惊讶于子爵竟然记得这么清楚，一时也有些难为情，不敢直视他的眼睛。**

**她所能选择的事情少之又少，却一再选择踏入萨坎家的舞会，而回避其他几个家族的邀约——这是她所想要藏匿起来的心意。**

**这一刻玛格达突然想起那个小时候读过的童话，重获双腿的人鱼公主，一步一步艰难地在刀尖舞蹈，却因为靠近了心爱的王子而感到那么一丝丝的甜蜜。小时候她告诉母亲，如果自己是人鱼公主，她不会变成泡沫消失在海面。**

**她记得子爵喜欢谈论一些玩乐之事，便也试着去了解了很多，即便她也感觉到子爵将真实的自己藏在了人前，也包括她的面前。他并未施舍过她太多，只是那份惯有的温柔，对于经历残酷的未曾被爱的玛格达而言，过于致命。**

**“王城中有传闻说，有一个欧灵在午夜十二点的螺旋尖顶见到了漂浮在空中的城堡……”她迫不及待地想要将自己所听来的传奇讲给他听。**

**这一支舞曲终究是到了尾声，子爵最后轻轻地将玛格达拥在臂中，侧头在她耳边低声说，“不要试图刺探我的秘密。”**

**子爵的眼神冷漠而疏离。却莫名的熟悉，因为那才是那种无意的温柔背后的真实。**

**不要成为泡沫，不要成为泡沫，玛格达。**

**她提起裙摆，轻轻致礼。转身就与萨坎家的小小姐问好交谈。她只是来刺探情报的舞者罢了，只是来为家族游走的落魄贵族罢了，怎么能忘记自己的使命呢。**

**精灵一般优雅美丽的女性察觉到了些许异常，靠近他询问着，“怎么了？遇到什么事了？”**

**他只是回答道，“没什么。”**

**人鱼公主在刀尖上舞蹈。伴随着第二日的朝阳升起，她把尖刀刺进了王子的心脏，自己又回到了大海的怀抱。**  
**——母亲改写了一下结局，再将童话念给玛格达听，她依然是不满意。幼年的玛格达不喜欢这样悲伤的结局，她所祈求的是人鱼公主能和王子幸福快乐的生活。**

**“玛格达，王子爱上的是异国的公主，而不是小人鱼。”母亲温柔地抚摸着她的额发。**

**“但他心爱的姑娘就是救他的小人鱼，他不知道罢了。”倔强的玛格达想要告诉母亲王子真实的心意。**

**“那小人鱼可以说给王子听。”**

**“不行……因为，因为……”小玛格达渐渐低下声音，闷闷地拒绝着这个故事的起承转合。**

**因为小人鱼为了拥有双腿，永远地失去了自己的声音。**


End file.
